steal
by Shin Aoi
Summary: "Dia milikku 'Samu. Kau terlambat." BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Warning(s) Inside. AtsuHina.


**Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

 **steal © Shin Aoi**

 **Miya Atsumu × Hinata Shōyo**

 **Warning(s) :** **Maybe kinda OOC. BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada.** **Modified!canon.**

Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

"Kau diundang ke kamp pelatihan nasional, 'Tsumu?"

Lelaki bernama Osamu yang diidentifikasikan sebagai kembaran dari yang bernama Atsumu menghela nafas lelah ketika melihat kakak kembarnya mengedikkan bahu tidak tertarik dengan obrolan yang dibukanya.

"...begitulah." jawabnya ogah-ogahan. Ia masih berbaring santai di sofa kediamannya dan menatap televisi tiga puluh dua inci yang menampilkan siaran pertandingan basket.

"...oh. Hei, 'Samu? Kau mau menggantikanku ke kamp pelatihan itu? Wajah kita sama bukan? Mereka pasti tid-"

Belum sempat Atsumu menyelesaikan ucapannya, si adik yang hanya berbeda dua menit darinya melempar kepala pirang hasil salon tersebut dengan remote televisi yang ada di genggamannya.

"a-DUH! a-APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LEMPAR, ADIK DURHAKA?!"

Osamu menatap Atsumu dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya dan bergumam ' _remote_ ' lalu berkata 'kau pasti sudah gila' setelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan mau meskipun Kita-san menyetujui ide gilamu. Merepotkan."

Atsumu mendecih mendengar perkataan lanjutan dari Osamu. Ia pun mendudukkan diri lalu meletakkan camilan yang tadinya ia genggam erat di meja dengan asal.

"Aku mau membereskan perlengkapan untuk kamp. Kuharap aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." gumamnya samar ketika melewati sosok Osamu yang masih menatap layar televisi datar.

* * *

.

.

Entah harus senang atau sedih ketika mendapati takdir mengharuskan Atsumu memiliki kembaran.

Dibalik sifatnya yang kekanakan dan urakan, ia memiliki sifat manis yang terselubung, terlebih jika sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan sang adik―kembarannya.

Sejak kecil, orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan agar Atsumu lebih mengalah kepada adiknya. Karena itu, ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak ia terbiasa untuk menuruti permintaan Osamu dan memilih untuk mengalah ketika ia dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya namun sang adik sama menginginkan juga.

Atsumu sudah berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan itu, tetapi rasanya tetap sulit ternyata.

Ia sering mengambil jatah puding Osamu di lemari pendingin dan ketika empunya sadar makanan kesukaannya hilang lalu murka, Atsumu tentu mengutarakan seribu alasan untuk mengelak.

Tetapi, tiga hari kemudian ia mengganti puding milik Osamu yang dimakannya.

Mulia sekali bukan?

Perilakunya ini juga berpengaruh dengan seorang gadis. Ketika menginjak kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama, tanpa direncanakan keduanya jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama, gadis cantik berhelai biru malam sepunggung yang memiliki senyum indah dan perangai hangat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Osamu, gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Atsumu di gedung belakang sekolah.

Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, tentu saja Atsumu akan menjawab jika ia sangat senang. Namun, ingatannya berputar ke waktu di mana si kembaran bercerita kepadanya bahwa keesokan hari ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang kini berada di depannya.

 _"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Kau gadis yang baik, pasti kau akan mendapat kekasih yang lebih baik dariku."_

Itu adalah sederet kalimat yang Atsumu gunakan untuk menolak sang gadis. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat jika gadis di hadapannya mulai menangis.

Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum berurai air mata lalu berbalik meninggalkan Atsumu yang menatap punggung gadis tersebut hampa.

"Hei, 'Tsumu.. aku memiliki kekasih, siapa sangka ketika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku tadi siang di dekat perpustakaan ia mau menerimaku begitu saja."

Terkekeh. Saat itu Atsumu hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat seraya menepuk bahu kanan Osamu pelan seraya bergumam semoga hubungan keduanya berjalan dengan lancar-lancar saja.

Tetapi apa?

Tidak sampai sebulan hubungan keduanya pun putus ditengah jalan. Gadis itu yang pertama kali memutuskan Osamu, gadis itu menuduh jika sikap adiknya terlalu dingin untuk menjadi seorang kekasih.

Lalu Atsumu harus bereaksi apa? Senang karena Osamu sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan gadis yang ia sukai?

Entahlah.

Rasanya apapun yang Atsumu sukai akan disukai juga oleh Osamu dan pada akhirnya, ia adalah orang pertama yang mengalah pada persaingan tak kasat mata tersebut.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pertandingan Musim Semi Voli Karasuno vs. Inarizaki.**

Awalnya Atsumu merasa terkejut ketika mendapati Karasuno sebagai lawan di gimnasium Tokyo. Kemana Shiratorizawa? Apakah Karasuno lebih hebat karena bisa mengalahkan Shiratorizawa yang memiliki sosok _ace_ dalam urutan lima besar?

Well, sebenarnya ia tidak terkejut. Atsumu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di kamp pelatihan nasional dan ia mendapati setter muda dari Karasuno yang terlihat mencolok.

Tetapi anggapan itu semua menjadi hangus ketika melihat sosok pemuda manis berhelai jingga yang merupakan middle blocker bernomor punggung 10 dari Karasuno, partner dari si setter jenius Tobio Kageyama, bocah kurang ajar yang ia temui di kamp pelatihan nasional.

Atsumu memandang bocah pendek itu tajam. Nampaknya ia tengah cekcok dengan Tobio dan meributkan kenapa sosok dirinya kini bertambah satu orang.

Ah, tentu saja. Jangan lupakan sosok Osamu yang kini berdiri di balik tubuhnya.

Ekor mata Atsumu melirik ke arah si kembaran yang kini sudah berdiri sejajar dengannya. Iris keemasannya menangkap gurat tanda tertarik yang dilayangkan Osamu pada si pendek dari Karasuno itu.

 _Ah.. terjadi lagi. Apa aku harus mengalah lagi kali ini?_

Tawanya di dalam hati menggema. Ternyata menyebalkan juga ketika harus bersikap seperti ini setiap saat.

"Hei Tobio-kun bagaimana kabarmu?"

Perlahan namun pasti, Atsumu mendekat ke arah Tobio dengan tangan melambai seolah keduanya adalah teman lama.

"Hari ini kau harus serius untuk mengerahkan seluruh tenagamu, oke? Karena aku sangat membenci orang-orang yang mudah tertekan dalam pertandingan.."

Netra emas milik Atsumu bergulir menatap Shōyō dan tersenyum penuh arti membuat empu yang dipandang bergidik.

"Tenang saja Atsumu-san, aku tidak mudah tertekan jika berada di pertandingan yang sebenarnya."

Tobio menatap Atsumu datar lalu iris blueberrynya bergulir ke arah Osamu yang berada tak jauh dari sosok Atsumu yang sekarang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Lelak berhelai pirang itu tertawa pelan lalu menatap Shōyō jenaka. "Tapi kalau dia, aku tidak tahu ya.."

Yang ditertawakan pun berteriak tidak terima. Perkataan Atsumu seolah-olah mengindikasikan bahwa Shōyō memanglah bocah yang mudah termakan suasana dan gugup lalu menghancurkan ritme permainan.

Tetapi, perkataan yang selanjutnya Tobio ucapkan sukses membuat Atsumu menyeringai.

"Tenang saja Atsumu-san, dia tidak akan membosankan. Nantinya kau pasti akan sibuk meladeninya."

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu datang, Tobio-kun.." gumamnya samar.

* * *

.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Karasuno tidak ingin kalah dalam hal mencetak poin dan kedua tim saling serang dengan berbagai strategi hingga perbedaan poin antara Inarizaki dan Karasuno hanya selisih tipis.

Sebagai setter, Atsumu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan juga timnya lebih lekat. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk memberikan toss sempurna dan membuat spiker memukul bola hasil setnya dengan mudah dan pasti mencetak poin dengan hal tersebut.

Seperti saat ini. Ia memerhatikan momen dimana Osamu dan Shōyō yang tengah saling berhadapan dan beradu deathglare.

"Oh, apa ini? Perlawananmu lebih sedikit dari yang kukira."

Osamu memandang Shōyō dengan dagu terangkat. Mungkin lelaki berhelai kelabu itu tidak sadar, tetapi sedari tadi Atsumu dengan lekat mengawasi tindak-tanduknya terhadap Shōyō.

"Kembali 'Samu.. kita lakukan serangan kombinasi seperti biasa."

Tepukan pelan di bahu Osamu membuatnya mundur menjauhi Shōyō dan kembali fokus ke permainan.

Pertandingan kembali berjalan dan tanpa terasa, sudah sampai ke set ketiga. Set pertama dimenangkan oleh Karasuno, set kedua dimenangkan oleh Inarizaki dengan perbandingan skor jauh sementara sekarang sedang dalam kondisi time out untuk mengkondisikan bagi masing-masing tim untuk mengatur strategi di set ketiga nanti.

Ketika masing-masing tim berdiskusi untuk melakukan serangan apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya, Atsumu nampak mengalihkan pandangan menuju bench seberang di mana ia bisa melihat sosok Shōyō yang dilanda kebingungan.

Iris emasnya menatap punggung mungil lelaki berhelai jingga itu dengan intens dan pikirannya seolah mengklaim jika pemuda pendek itu adalah miliknya.

Atsumu menyukai ketika raut wajah Shōyō yang berubah-ubah ekspresinya. Ia sudah melihat beberapa ekspresi dari bocah itu selama dua set pertandingan tadi dan hal tersebut sangat menakjubkan.

"...ei... 'mu... hei, 'Tsumu!"

Tepukan di kepala Atsumu membuat empunya sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Shōyō.

"Oi, Atsumu. Kau mendengar apa yang coach katakan tadi?"

Rintarō mendesah malas ketika melihat Atsumu tertawa terbata seraya menggaruk pipinya pelan. Belum sempat Atsumu berbicara, suara bel tanda time out habis sudah berbunyi.

Sebelum masing-masing pemain kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Osamu berjalan mendahului Atsumu seraya menepuk bahunya pelan dan berbisik,

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya 'Tsumu dan kuharap kau tidak sengaja mengalah untuk memperebutkannya."

Atsumu menyeringai ketika mendapati ekspresi kembarannya mengeras. "Tentu saja 'Samu.. aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengalah kali ini. Tidak sama sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

.

.

Siapa sangka, pertandingan berakhir dengan Karasuno sebagai pemenang dan tim tersebut berhak maju ke tahap selanjutnya.

Bahkan setelah diturunkannya kapten Inarizaki, Kita Shinsuke tidak cukup untuk menghadang kombi aneh dari Karasuno.

Dan di sinilah Atsumu. Berdiam di toilet gimnasium yang terletak di lantai tiga dan tengah menatap cermin di hadapannya dengan raut wajah berantakan.

Dalam hatinya ia berteriak kesal dan berbagai umpatan ia absen satu persatu. Ini semua salahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak terlalu fokus pada sosok no 10 Karasuno timnya tidak akan kalah seperti ini.

 _Tidak. Tidak._

Ia tidak boleh menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seperti kata Shinsuke tadi, serangan akhir yang dilakukannya bersama Osamu bukanlah kesalahan. Ya, mereka hanya harus berusaha lebih giat lagi.

Tahun depan Inarizaki pasti akan menang dan maju sampai ke babak nasional dan menjadi juara.

"U-uh.. l-leganya.."

Telinga Atsumu menegak mendengar suara nyaring yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya dan selang beberapa detik, pintu kamar mandi di belakang tubuhnya terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok lelaki jingga bertubuh pendek yang masih memakai jersey tim dibalut jaketnya.

"S-Shoyo-kun..?"

"...M-M-M-Miya err.. Atsumu-san atau Osamu-san?"

Raut wajah Shōyō yang bersikeras membedakan wajahnya dan Osamu sukses membuatnya terkekeh.

"Atsumu, Shōyō-kun.."

"O-Oh.. s-selamat sore Miya-san.. k-kalau begitu permisi.."

Shōyō cepat-cepat mengambil langkah seribu dan kabur dari setter yang baru saja dikalahkan oleh timnya. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk jika berlama-lama di tempat ini bersama Atsumu.

"Hei, kenapa terburu-buru begitu Shōyō-kun?"

Baru dua langkah kaki Shōyō berjalan, pergelangan tangannya keburu dicekal oleh yang lebih jangkung dan tanpa sadar ia pun terpojok karena ketika Atsumu memajukan tubuhnya, Shōyō refleks mundur dan punggungnya menabrak pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, ia pun terjebak diantara kungkungan tubuh Atsumu yang menjulang di hadapannya.

"Hei Shōyō-kun.. kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab karena sudah mengalahkan tim kami? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah?"

 _Bodoh sekali aku berbicara seperti ini._

Di dalam hatinya Atsumu mendengus geli. Tetapi melihat respon ketakutan yang Shōyō berikan membuat sifat jahilnya kambuh mendadak.

"K-kenapa harus bertanggung jawab? A-aku t-tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!"

Shōyō berteriak tertahan dan hal itu semakin membuat sudut bibir Atsumu naik. "Ada satu kesalahanmu, sayang.."

Iris madu si jingga melebar ketika mendengar bisikan rendah di telinga kanannya dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya dipagut mesra oleh lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh jam.

Shōyō bersikeras menutup rapat kedua belah bibirnya, namun sapuan lembut dan hisapan sensual yang mampir di bibir atasnya sukses membuatnya lupa diri dan mendesah samar.

Atsumu menyeringai ketika Shōyō membuka akses mulutnya tanpa sadar dan dengan cepat lidah basahnya menyelinap ke dalam celah di antara belah bibir si jingga dan menyesap keseluruhan isinya.

Lidah keduanya saling bertautan. Bahkan Atsumu mengeksplor seluruh yang ada di dalan Shōyō dan membuat lelaki yang sekarang berada di pelukannya merengek manja.

Lelaki bermarga Miya ini menekan tengkuk leher Shōyō, memperdalam pagutannya, sementara kedua tangan Shōyō yang tadinya memukul dada Atsumu, kini tanpa sadar berpindah ke leher si pirang, mengalungkan keduanya.

Suara langkah kaki yang kian terdengar tidak menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. Bahkan ketika suara langkah tersebut mendekat dan berhenti di dekat keduanya.

Ekor mata Atsumu melirik ke arah pintu toilet di sampingnya dan mendapati sosok sang kembaran yang tengah menatapnya terkejut.

Di tengah ciuman panasnya yang masih berlangsung, Atsumu tersenyum menang. Ia melepas pagutannya dan merangkul pinggul si jingga posesif. Membiarkan wajah penuh semburat merah dan bibir basah yang terlihat membengkak itu bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Dia milikku 'Samu. Kau terlambat."

Atsumu tersenyum asimetris dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sang kembaran yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

* * *

[ **f** i n ]

* * *

 _a/n: eu.. Ao tyda tahan bikin AtsuHina:") maafkan kalo masih banyak plotholenya. iya kutau aku mecom astaga. /cri_

 _Review onegaishimasu ne!_


End file.
